


Trifecta

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Awang and Wulan are not a thing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: One time when Sancaka is Awang's.Another time when Sancaka is Wulan's.And the other time when Sancaka is theirs.





	Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one and purely self indulgent. Also unbetaed because I love to live dangerously.
> 
> For everyone is Bumilangit Discord Server, you guys are so amazing!

Awang stirred from his sleep on the couch when he heard a commotion from the door, and he was already pretty awake when Wulan entered. She took off her hoodie, put it near Awang’s feet as she nodded at the half-naked Awang who didn’t even bother to get up. Awang nodded back at her, fully intended to go back to his nap. 

He heard Wulan talked to Teddy in his room, reminded him to do his homework, before she went out again. Awang assumed she was in the kitchen now, and the sound she was making kind of lulled Awang a little.

Awang was usually the one who cooked in the house, but some days, he let Wulan took over. A man needed a break too. 

He was almost falling asleep again when he heard Wulan stepped out of the kitchen. 

“Where is Sancaka?” she asked. 

The way she sounded pissed made Awang opened his eyes fully, though he still didn’t get up. He found Wulan was looming over him. “Went for extra shift earlier. He is supposed to be back in an hour or so.”

Her eyes squinted, and she pointed the spatula she was holding at Awang’s direction. If there was someone who could make spatula looked lethal, Wulan was that person. “_ Your boyfriend _ ,” she hissed. “Forgot to buy groceries, _ again _ , even though it’s _ his job in this household _ and now we have _ nothing _ for dinner!”

“Just fry eggs or something.”

Wulan growled at him. “_ Stop defending him _ , Wang. It’s the _ sixth time _ he forgot! He had _ one _ job!” Wulan didn’t even give Awang a chance to respond before she turned around, stomping back to the kitchen. 

“He’s your boyfriend too, you know. Why he’s always mine when he messes up,” Awang said, softly enough that he thought Wulan wouldn’t hear him, but _ of course _, she did. 

Awang barely had time to dodge the spatula to his face. 

“Get up from that damn couch, pick your boyfriend up from work and buy some groceries as well!”

Knew that he wouldn’t win any arguments with Wulan, Awang got up from the couch, used the hoodie Wulan left on the couch earlier—which was actually Sancaka’s, but the two of them used it more than the original owner itself—and went out from the flats. 

He just hoped that Wulan wouldn’t still be mad when they got home because if she was, she would make Sancaka to sleep on the couch. And both her and Awang wouldn't be able to handle the awkwardness of sleeping just the two of them, then Wulan would move to sleep in Teddy's room, and Awang would be left alone. 

Awang couldn't sleep well alone. And there was no way he would sleep with Sancaka on the couch because _ they wouldn't fit _. 

And if they broke the couch, Wulan would kill them. Awang still wanted to live, thank you very much. 

* * *

Wulan came home that day, found Teddy sitting on the couch with his headphones on, and the flats smelled like _ something's burnt badly. _

She patted Teddy's shoulder to get his attention and gestured at him, asking what the hell was happening. Her little brother just looked at the direction of the kitchen, so Wulan rushed there. 

She shouldn't be surprised when she found that the kitchen was a _ total mess _. The wall near the stove was already black, burnt. Almost the whole counter was covered in oil—most likely cooking oil—while Sancaka and Awang were trying to wipe it all; Awang did the counter while Sancaka the floor. 

"_ What happened _?" 

Awang turned to look at her, he looked a bit pissed. He then threw the rag he was using to the table. 

"Your boyfriend tried to fry an egg." 

Wulan blinked. "How come you made this much mess from trying to _ fry an egg _?" 

"No idea. Ask him. I'm going to shower now. I have work in thirty minutes," Awang said, glaring at Sancaka. Wulan couldn't see Sancaka's expression clearly as he was kneeling behind the table, but she was sure he gave Awang his patented guilty look. 

As Awang walked out of the kitchen, he added, "Tell your boyfriend not to come near the damn kitchen without supervision." 

Wulan watched Awang disappeared behind the bathroom door and shouted, "He's your boyfriend too!" 

Then she turned back to the kitchen, Sancaka already stood up, looking guilty indeed. "I'll clean it all up." 

Wulan sighed. "You better. Or Awang is going to be pissed. Kitchen is his territory, you know."

* * *

The fight ended ugly. They were being overpowered, and when they retreated, Sancaka was in a very bad condition. Awang—who took him in his arms and brought him home to be treated properly—looked like he was bathing in Sancaka's blood. 

He was sitting on the other couch while watching Wulan treating Sancaka's wound. 

It felt like hours when finally Wulan spoke up to break the silence. "You should compress your bruises."

"I'm fine," he brushed her off. "Is he—" 

"He's going to be okay," Wulan cut off. She finished stitching Sancaka's arm, wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat back. Sancaka looked a bit better now, at least less bloody. "He'll be fine, and when he woke up, he'll heal faster. He's gonna be okay. He's our boyfriend after all." 

Awang felt relieved at her explanation, and couldn't help but snorted as he let his body sagged against the couch. "Yes. Ours." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
